


【朝耀/R】酒宴

by Anonymous



Category: APH - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	【朝耀/R】酒宴

这是黑桃国一个不太寻常的夜晚，为了欢迎出使红心国外交的皇后的归来，王宫里举行了盛大的酒宴。巧舌如莲的柯克兰殿下作为战胜国代表，最大可能地争取到了黑桃的利益，一纸条约签下来，红心国东南一大片富饶土地全部收入囊彀之中。

这位谈判席最大的功臣正举着酒杯回敬着祝贺他的朝臣们。他的反应有些奇异，如果你仔细观察，会发现他执盏的手指在不断收紧，因为过度用力而泛起青白，总是从容的表情也出现了一丝裂缝。

但是这一切心中被崇敬喜悦填满的敬酒的人们没有注意到。

让我们为这位绅士庆幸一下，这个时候没有人的餐具掉落于地而弯腰捡起，那样他们就能看到华美餐布下掩盖的旖旎美景了。

一只赤裸的洁白的脚正轻巧地游移在可怜的皇后大人的腿上，从他肌肉结识弧线优美的小腿划上大腿内侧，力度忽轻忽重地摩擦着。亚瑟抬起头，目光投向对面笑得一脸无辜的可恶又可爱的人。

王国最高的军权掌控者，战绩累累的骑士长阁下王耀，以手支额，悠悠地摇晃着酒杯，绯红的液体映着他细长的琥珀色的眼眸，看得皇后殿下忍不住咽了一口口水，随即那只作乱的脚就移到他两腿中间那个位置，在硬得发烫的顶端不轻不重地碾磨了一下。

“……唔！”没有一丝丝防备的皇后抖了抖手，洒出了半杯酒水来。

“殿下！您怎么了？不舒服吗？”近侍关切地问道。

“……没……”亚瑟艰难地摆了摆手，努力挺直自己的腰，近侍已经可以看到皇后红得可疑的耳尖了，没等他第二句话说出口，“……呃啊……”一丝奇怪的声音从皇后紧咬的牙关里漏了出来。

亚瑟觉得自己要疯了，他可以清楚地感受到，那只小巧的脚的脚趾正勾勒着自己柱身的脉络，透明的黏液从顶端分泌出来，被脚趾沾染着抹在柱身根部和发疼的囊球上。

亚瑟心里知道他的小骑士是生气了，不然也不会在这样的场合如此这般折腾他。出发之前说好最多五日就回，为了对付红心国那个口舌伶俐半点不让的红心Q，双方耗了半个月才得到一个满意的协商结果。王耀一定很担心他吧。

酒宴还在继续，觥筹交错中有人发现皇后殿下不知何时已经离开了现场，提出疑问后，侍女熟练地走上来为客人添了酒，解释道皇后喝多了，出去吹一会儿风。

喝多了个鬼，了然的国王陛下走过来和客人碰了杯，眼角抽了抽，不知道这风要吹几个小时，酒宴的摊子还要他个苦逼的单身狗收拾。

黑桃国王宫里，皇后和骑士长的关系曾经遭到过无数次的揣测，但两人公开场合的彬彬有礼风度翩翩，始终没让桃色的王宫秘闻落下实锤。如果这时有人从嘈杂喧闹的酒会逃出来，来到礼堂五楼后的长廊尽头，就能把王国至高掌权者间的私密苟且收入眼底。

“……呃……嗯……”

急不可耐的皇后在离开礼堂后就抛去绅士的礼仪，拉住分开已久的小骑士，把这作死的妖精推到墙角吻了上去。

世人都知道骑士长战场上威风凛凛，风华如神，却只有他能品尝到这杀胚床上别样的滋味，销魂蚀骨，千娇百媚。那甜美的舌头像一尾鲜滑的鱼在他口腔游弋，香津暗度中好一番攻城掠地，逼得手法老道技术娴熟的皇后几乎不能呼吸。不安份的手坏心眼地掐了掐他忍无可忍的灼热下体。一吻完毕，亚瑟喘息着舔舐他勾人的眼角和可人的耳尖，感受着他的呼吸喷薄在自己耳中的温度：“柯克兰殿下……你好硬啊……”

缠绵悱恻的吻落到骑士长的锁骨上，亚瑟撩开骑士长的长袍，褪下他白色的亵裤，用腿分开他朝思暮想的人儿的双腿，捉住了对方活蹦乱跳的小家伙，那里已经抬头多时，铃口不停地泌出晶莹的液体，“骑士长阁下，你也不比我好到哪儿去。”

王耀在他熟练的套弄中很快双腿软了下来，皇后趁势把他抱起来坐在高高的栏杆上。

“……”王耀往后俯视了一眼。

“怎么，怕高？”亚瑟搂住他的腰身，眯起绿色的美目。

“嗯……别停啊你！”王耀瞪了一眼他，不悦地用脚踢了踢他，“高也好，这么刺激的还没玩过……啊！”一句话还没说完就被巨大的刺激感打断了，王耀用手抚摸着卧在自己双腿间的金色的脑袋，快感如潮水刺激着他的头皮，又爬至五脏六骸，那个地方被温暖的口腔包裹着，他能清楚地感受到爱人的舌头细细描绘上面的纹络的样子。

炽热又淫靡的潮湿感汹涌而来，亚瑟故意退开点，好让王耀能看清自己的性器在他口中被整根地吞入又吐出来的样子。王耀忍不住夹紧了自己的双腿，整个上身都兴奋地颤抖下来，可是他又不敢乱动，下面可是五层高的楼，只能弓起腰身把亚瑟的脖子环住，同时把自己的下体更深地送入对方嘴里。

在一阵颤栗后，王耀没忍住在亚瑟的嘴里射了出来，白色的液体从皇后的嘴角流到他昂贵华美的礼服上。亚瑟心满意足地看着目光有些涣散的小骑士，把他整个人捞进了怀里，就着他射出来的液体抹了满手就伸向他的尾椎。

“亚瑟！你都没带润滑的吗？”回过神的王耀口气埋怨地说。

亚瑟亲了亲他的额头，“抱歉亲爱的，出来太匆忙了……将就着下吧。”一根手指混合着静液伸入那已经干涩半个月的穴道里勤快开垦起来。王耀扭了扭腰身，配合地解开骑士服繁琐的纽扣和外袍，却坏心眼地在脱到最后一件上衣的时候停了手。亚瑟直勾勾地盯着他白色内衫下的优美腰线和细腻可口的皮肤，眼睛里像是有火烧了起来。

他将两根手指更深地送了进去，换来骑士舒适地闷哼，看来耀已经适应了很多。他熟悉了亚瑟的套路的美妙穴口也熟门熟路地分泌出爱液好让他更顺利地接纳对方。

“这……这你可不能怪我弄坏你的衣服……”皇后压低了声音，看着眼尾挑起半是挑逗半是无辜的衣衫不整的小骑士，直接凑上去咬噬他的锁骨，空着的左手不耐烦地撕扯下最后的衣服。当那片价格不菲制作精美的内衫在皇后手里化为破布，他如愿以偿地品尝到小骑士可爱的两粒茱萸。他急切地吮吸着他的乳首，像个正在进食的没断奶的孩子。这难得地召回了骑士长的羞耻心，他一边扭动腰身让亚瑟的第三根手指插进去，一边拍了拍他的头，“你今天可真是猴急！”

“……这不是饿了半个月了吗？”亚瑟不轻不重地咬了下他，感觉到包裹着手指的肠道已经湿润柔软，弹性十足，皇后放出自己委屈了一晚上的兄弟，对着小骑士的股沟，在入口处蹭了蹭。

“我要进去啦，耀。”

“进去就进去！哪儿这么多话！”王耀也是忍了很久了，从他发红的眼角和他触碰一下可能就要掉生理盐水的眼睛，还有他不断收缩着，急欲迎接着门口的“老熟人”的穴道，都彰显着他此时此刻多么地饥渴。

怪只怪他之前玩的过火，小心眼的皇后试图在这个时候报复过来，磨磨蹭蹭地在穴口来回巡视，辗转反侧，就是不进去。

王耀心急了，一把把皇后推倒，皇后倒也乐得配合，直接顺从地躺倒，挺着一根屹立不倒的“旗杆”，看着自家发毛的可爱的小骑士径自坐了上来。“旗杆”破开层层叠叠的软肉被湿润爱意包裹的一瞬间爽的亚瑟差点没直接缴械投降，交待在他突如其来的主动上。

“你可是黑桃国的大功臣，”王耀学着今晚敬酒的人的口气，撑住自己有频率地坐起来，再凭借重力整个儿地坐下去，酸溜溜地说，“就让小的好好来侍奉功臣吧！”

“不敢不敢，谁敢这么消遣我们英明神武的骑士长大人。”亚瑟舒服地忍不住挺起前躯，于是用胳膊撑起自己，安抚着王耀的下体，玩弄着他的冠沟，时不时抠挖着，再抚摸着两个球体。

看着王耀不温不火地起坐几十下后，忍无可忍的皇后终于还是坐了起来，架起王耀的一只腿反守为攻，猛烈地抽插起来。

“……亚，亚瑟……”王耀搂住他的脖子，被撞碎的嗔骂断断续续地跟着动听的呻吟从嘴里冒出来，“你，你这个……”

“我这个什么？”亚瑟愈发兴奋起来，索性让他躺下来，把他的腿架在自己肩膀上，让他把两腿分到最开，“老公？亲爱的？”

“混蛋！”王耀的声音带了点哭腔，又因为快感夹杂着兴奋的喘息，愈发催情起来。

“我的小骑士啊！”亚瑟早不知道把平时绅士的一张皮扔到哪儿去了，汗水描摹着他英俊的脸颊，翠绿的眼眸都变得幽深暗红，兽欲和爱意交融汹涌，几乎要淹没一切。

“你可真紧……宝贝……”亚瑟迷恋地看着两人交合的地方，因为大动，穴口处不断有白沫溢出，甚至能看清迷人的红色的软肉。

……

酒宴结束后，国王带着客人们参观王宫，在路过五楼的时候，每个人都闻到了夜风带来的花香和某种不可明说的味道。

“……”

嗯……

客人们识趣地互相丢了眼色，没有多嘴。

小国王的青筋几乎可以在额头上扭成一个十字了。

老天宫里那么多房间不去，公共场合玩真得很有趣吗！谈恋爱了不起啊！hero不懂你们大人们的变态情趣！

—end—


End file.
